A Letter To Rick
by Morning Of December
Summary: Going forward on last nights episode 'In the Belly of the Beast'. CSU finds the house they kept Beckett in along with her blood and the letter she left behind. Rick is able to read it and realizes she is in something way over her head. And doesn't know if she is still alive. Kate is left for dead in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

CSU searches the house Kate was in. Castle is standing there, helpless. He can't do anything to save the love of his life. After a while, they find blood. "Over here, I found some blood!" One of the CSU people finds the blood on the airshaft ventilator. He swabs it to check who's DNA it is. Castle sighs as he hoped the blood isn't Kate's. When the CSU person looks inside the airshaft he sees a letter. He grabs it and unfolds it, against all rules. "Mr Castle, it's addressed to you." Rick sighs. After so much experience, he knows letters like this are not a happy ending. He starts reading it and if eyes fill up with tears.

_"Dear Rick,_

_I don't know how much time I have, even to write this letter. What I do know now is, that I'm in this. And the only way I'm gonna make it out alive is to see this through. I'm sure everyone is looking for me, and if they figure out I was here, CSU is gonna search this house. They're gonna look for blood and they will find it which will lead them to this letter. Babe, it's your letter. And I hope you never have to read this, that I can tell you all of these things in person. But if something happens, and I don't make it, I need you to know that our partnership, our relationship is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You're an amazing man, and I love you with all of my heart._

Always."

Captain Gates, Esposito and Ryan stand by his side. The worried look on their faces tell more than a thousand words can. After finishing it he passes the letter on to Gates. Tears escape his eyes, but he refuses to believe Kate is dead. He knows her, she is strong, she is still alive.  
Back at the precinct, Castle is sitting at Beckett's desk, watching the empty chair she always use to sit on. He can help but think in the past time, even as he convinced himself she is still alive.

"Mr Jones wants a word." The man who picked Beckett up leads her to the face she knows as 'Mr Jones.' Guarded men stand guard, as they watch her every move. She is assigned to a special assignment, to kill a man. When they drop her off at the house of the person she needs to kill, she goes inside. She is afraid but doesn't show it, as the cop is still inside her. The man sees her coming in through the TV. He looks back and Kate puts her finger in front of her mouth, making a 'sshht' gesture. "I'm going to tell you what to do and who I am. If you don't, we both end up dead." She puts the gun down and runs to the kitchen to get ketchup and beet juice. She covers the man with it. "Now I need you to lay still when I come back. My name is Kate Beckett, I'm from the 12th precinct. I'm supposed to kill you but I won't, unless you do what I say, or they will kill you. They want proof of me killing you. Tell the police what I just told you." The man lays down on the ground and Beckett fires two shots. She rushes back to the car that's still waiting in front of the man's house. "It's done."  
"Show me." As they walk back in to the house, all they see is a dead body. She did what she had to do to meet Lazarus. They promised they bring her to him. The package was delivered, without any issues. They take her down to a basement. They tell her he likes it there, but she isn't too sure. When she comes downstairs, she sees half naked women counting money. She knows the money is not legal. What she doesn't know if who she's up against.

As she walks in the room after they told her to wait, she sees blood draining down the drain, afraid that will be her blood. As she stands face to face with Lazarus, he isn't too amused. He has seen her before, trying him to pin him against the wall, as she broke the interrogation room mirror doing it.  
"She's a cop," he says, as he walked towards her, slowly. She accused him of murdering her mother. "Simmons," she whispers, terrified. "Torture her," he commands. And as faithful his employees are, they do what they're told. They put Beckett in front of a bucket of ice water, keep her head under water, trying to get her to talk. Her lungs are burning, she's tired and she doesn't know how much longer she can keep this up. After collapsing, Lazarus commands to leave her for dead in the woods, and bury her in a nice deep hole in the ground. One of the men picks her up and forces her to walk with a gun sticking in her back. Tired as she is she does what she's told and walk into the woods. Exhausted she paces forward, stumbling over her own feet. Than, the man puts his feet in front of hers, as she falls down the hill. She gets up, facing her so called destiny. But then, something out of the blue happens, the man who was forced to kill her, falls dead on the ground. She sees the real Elena standing in front of her with a knife, telling her Lazarus ordered her to keep Beckett alive. As Elena walks away, Beckett collapses and passes out.

Hours pass by and Castle still didn't hear anything from or about Kate. He's worried sick and stayed the night at the precinct trying to come up with a theory why this could've happened. It could've happened to Elena as she never knew what she was up against. She wanted to be freed from this horror. She never knew who was behind the texts, all she knew is that she never wanted this again. At least that's what they could tell of the video Kate watched earlier before going undercover. Castle watches the tape over and over again. "What is Elena isn't who she says she is?" Ryan and Esposito look at each other. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what if Elena is in this together with Lazarus, or whoever is behind all this?"  
"It's possible, but at the moment, everything is."  
"Or, what if Lazarus is someone who knows who Kate is. That they discovered she is a cop." He sits down after saying that. "What if…" Ryan cuts him off. "Don't do this to yourself Castle. Don't go after 'what ifs' when we don't even know that's the case." Castle sighs as he knows Ryan is right. Now, he must be strong for her. He knows she knows it, but isn't so sure how long he can take this.


	2. Chapter 2

As he sits in his chair at her desk at the precinct he can't help but think back to the great times they had. He stared at her empty chair. How much she hated him in the beginning, or at least, that's what she told him. He always believed she lied to him. He goes back to the day she was shot at the cemetery. He told her he loved her. After waking up in the hospital, she convinced herself she didn't hear anything what Castle said that day. 'I don't remember.' A year had gone by where he finally took the plunge and confronted her. "You've known. You've known for about a year now." And then, there is that day she almost died. Almost thrown off of a rooftop and all she could think of was him. She came to his house that night, telling him just that. That she only wanted him. It was hard for her. Before coming to his house she sad on a swing set, lost in thoughts. That was the beginning of many more incredible moments. He proposed, she said yes. He was the happiest man on earth. He met the love of his life and finally, she answered back to him. She kept him in the loop for years, but finally he made a way through the wall. It's crumbling down. "Richard?" he got ripped out of his thoughts and his eyes were filled with tears. As he looks up he sees his mother and Alexis walking towards him. "Mother?" He looks confused, he never called either of them. "Ryan called." Martha spread her arms and hugged her son. "She will be fine dad, she's strong," Alexis said. She saw the painful look in her fathers eyes, afraid to loose her. "She's still alive. I know she is." Her encouraging words stopped his eyes tearing up all over again. "Let me take you home," Martha said after a moment of silence. It wasn't that often Martha saw her son so broken. "I want to be here in case she comes back." "I understand." Martha was in no mood to argue, nor was Alexis. They had to be here for him, just in case. "We found something!" Esposito ran up to Castle as they got a text from an unknown number. Beckett managed to text Esposito her badge number, along with an attempt to text the address along with it. Espo showed Castle the text and than showed it to Gates who had joined them. "Find her." Castle smiled. That means she is still alive, even after all these hours. "Can you trace it?" Tory who did all the work for tracing phones and all others things did her best to try and track the cellphone. "No, the cell phone is turned off, along with the GPS." "So we're searching for a needle in a haystack." Espo sighed. "So there is no way the text can be tracked?" Castle started to worry again. "No, I'm sorry." "Don't stress bro, we'll find her." Espo gave Castle a pad on the shoulder, just to let him know they're here for him. Hours later, the phone rang. Ryan answered. As he hangs up, he looks straight at Castle. "Someone found a female. She is unconscious but she matches Beckett's description!" Castle's eyes lid up. "What are we waiting for lets go!" He couldn't hide his happiness, even when it wasn't sure it was Beckett. When they arrive at the scene, a woman is standing next to the woman. Castle recognizes here immediately. "Elena?" She looked up at him and just stand there. Quietly. Than he looks down, and sees Beckett. "Kate? Can you hear me? Kate?" He grabs her face between both hands and clears her face. Her hair is all tangled up, she feels cold. Nobody knows how long she had been laying here, in the dirt, in the middle of the night. Finally a moan escaped her mouth. "Rick?" Her eyes opened slowly as they look straight at him. "I'm here." He pick her up in his arms and puts her in the car. "Elena…" she whispers just before passing out again. Castle looks back at Ryan who looks like he has no clue what's going on. "Where's Elena?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders. As Castle looks to the spot where Elena had been standing, he sees no one. She's gone. "How did she…" He doesn't pay any more attention. He just wants to bring Beckett home. He also knows she wants to be home, with him. When Kate wakes up on their way home, she looks straight up to Castle. "Hey," he said quietly. Ryan and Espo quickly turned their heads when they stopped the car along side the road. "Welcome back," Espo says. He smiles. "How are you feeling?" She swallows. She feels like a thousand pins and needles penetrated her lungs. She is cold, exhausted and just wants to go home. "Fine." "No, you're not fine. I had to carry you in to the car, you were shivering. God knows how long you've been laying there, in the dirt." He pulls his jacket which he has draped over her up. She feels her head is resting in Castle's lap. "I thought I'd lost you." "Don't go there." "Well, it's hard, after finding that letter. We had no idea where you were." "Beckett, what have they done to you?" Ryan looks worried. He thinks it would be a good idea to ask what happened instead of leaving it to Castle. "Nothing. I'm fine." "Stop saying that, you're not." She feels she can't win this argument. "They tortured me." She was too weak to care, so she decided to just come forward. "They held me under water. My lungs are burning." A shiver escapes her body. "Take her to the hospital," Castle tells Ryan, since he's the one driving. "No, I'm fine. Really. I just want to go home." Castle looks up to Espo and Ryan, they nod. "But when we get there, the first thing I'm going to do is run you a hot bath and put you in bed." Kate nods and agrees. A hot bath would be nice. She is so cold. It takes her memory back when they almost froze to death, both her and Rick. "I love you." Castle smiles and sees her drifting away again. When they get home, Castle carries Beckett to the bedroom, she is too weak to even walk. He lays her in bed and runs to the bathroom to run a nice hot bath. She's still out when he comes back. Ryan and Espo left for the precinct to tell Gates Kate was safe. They don't mention Elena just yet. "Come on Kate, wake up." His voice sounds calm. When she wakes up slowly she looks him straight in the eye. He plants a kiss on her forehead. "I'm running the bath for you, so you should be warm in no time." He stands up and sits down next to her on the bed. "I was so scared." "I know, you were all alone." "No, I was not. The entire time, I thought of you." She thinks about the letter she wrote. Castle seems to read her mind. "I saw the letter Kate," he says. He also sees a tear escaping from her eyes. He makes it disappear with his thumb. She smiles. He feels it against his hand. "Don't leave me." She looks up to him. "I won't. I'm not going anywhere." She snuggles up to the love of her life. "Let's get you into that bathtub." Again, he carries her in his arms to the bathroom. She managed to get herself undresses, with a bit of help of Castle. Gently, she steps in to the hot water. It stings for a bit, but it feels nice. Castle grabs a chair and sits next to her. The room is filled with silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers note: First of all I wanted to thank you guys! 45 story followers is A LOT and it means so much to me! And I'm sorry for the previous chapter, the site wouldn't let me edit it the way I wanted it, so I just left it the way it is, no copy & paste for me in the future!**

And for those of you who want to follow me on Twitter: /SleeplessVeins  
It's also my personal account, so it won't be all Castle related. And I also have a hashtag for the story, just put #ALetterToRick in your tweet and I will read them and give you a response! And I hope you do use the hashtag!

Ejoy chapter 3! Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

"This feels nice." Kate closed her eyes and lets her skin soak up the warm water. Her lungs begin to feel more normal. She still aches, but she doesn't care. She is home, safely, with the love of her life right by her side. "You know, after I read that letter, I thought you were dead." Kate opens her eyes and sees the pain in his eyes. "I had hoped you would never even have to see that letter." She looks him straight in the eye. "You are the one that kept me going. If it wasn't for you, I would've given up. I would not have cared. That's why I wrote the letter, to let you know, in case something happened, that you were the last person on my mind." Rick feels tears coming up. One manages to escape his eye without him even noticing it, but it did caught Kate's eye. She leaned forward and kisses it away. "I'm safe," she whispers. And a tear is escaping from her eyes now. For a moment, they just sit there. No talking. Just the calm noise of their breath. A sign they are both alive. That she is alive. "Now, why don't you join me?" she says after a long silent moment. He looks at her. "You sure?" She nods. "Yes, I'm sure. All I need right now is you."  
After he got undressed he joins Kate. The warm water feels nice. He steps in behind her so she could lean against his chest. It feels nice. It makes her feel safe even more. "I love you." Rick kisses the back of her head. She closes her eyes. "I love you too."

"NO!" Kate wakes up screaming. "Hey, what's wrong?" Castle sits up straight and looks at Kate. She has a terrifying look on her face."Nothing, just a nightmare." She lets herself fall back into the pillow. It feels so nice and soft. Castle supports his body with his elbow and places his hand under his head. His other arms lays over Kate's stomach, his thumb moves over her body. Her breathing is brisk and it takes some time to calm it down. "You sure you're okay?" She nods. "Yeah. I just…" she pauses. Rick decides not to say anything and lets her finish her sentence. "…they killed me. I saw my life flashing by. I saw you." She turns her head. She had been focusing on the ceiling. She never wants to admit weakness. She never wanted to show anybody she wasn't strong enough. But now, she couldn't care less. Back in the days she would've jumped into the rabbit hole. She wouldn't have cared so much. If she died, so be it, if not, it would be fine too. But since she and Castle are serious, all she could think off in dangerous situations was him. How it would affect him if she really was dead, whether they killed her or not. Well being killed was a great possibility for her. And now is became an even more greater risk now she and Castle both knew Bracken was the one who send Elena. They never found her. Beckett never even knew she was there. Castle was the only one and when he told Ryan they began the search immediately. Castle never told Kate because he knows her. "But you're here. Alive, safe and sound." She snuggles up in his arms. She never felt like this before. After being tortured for hours, being left for dead in the woods, it did something to here, something she never felt before. She couldn't put her finger on it. "So I take it you take some time off?" Castle changed the subject because he couldn't handle the pain in Beckett's eyes when she said they killed her in her nightmare. It had a more greater affect on her than he had realized. He always knew, and still knows her as that remarkable human being. Strong, independent, and smart. "No, why would I do that? I'm fine." Castle could see she was lying. "I know that's not true and you know too." And she did. "I still owe you dinner," Castle said. They both laughed. "See, there's that beautiful smile of yours." He was so proud of her. His soon to be wife. "Well, maybe just for one day, to make up for it. Since I still need to convince you about that font we were talking about."  
"Yes you do." He planted a kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers note: Officially, I wanted to write once or twice a week, but since I've been writing chapter after chapter since I posted 'A Letter To Rick' online, so again, not a long chapter, and I will not be updating over the weekend. I will promise you a long chapter when I return!  
You can also still follow me on Twitter, I follow back EVERY Castle fan that follows me. /SleeplessVeins  
And I wanted to remind you that I still want you to use the Twitter hashtag for the story #ALetterToRick to let me know what your thoughts are, outside so you won't be forced to write a review. Ejoy.**

Castle is making Beckett breakfast as she is still in bed. After her rough day yesterday he let her sleep it off. Their night was rough too. Castle caught Beckett waking up from a nightmare. He was awake all night, hoping she wouldn't wake up again from another nightmare. She doesn't know that because she fell back asleep shortly after their agreement about her taking a day off and taking it slow. He knows his soon to be wife. He loved thinking that and it was only a matter of time before he can say it out loud. "My wife," he said, thinking Kate was still asleep. "My husband," a voice replied. Castle turned around and caught Beckett staring at him while he was making her breakfast, in bed. "I was making you breakfast in bed. How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough," she smiled. She walked towards him and wrapped her arm around him. She kisses him good morning. "You know, I have to get used to the 'wife' thing but I already like the sound of it." She smiles again. Castle grins. "Well when you just said 'my husband,' I like the sound of that too." He waited a while before wrapping his arms around her and thought it was time to answer her gesture. "From now on, no work on your day off." Castle was afraid of Kate's reaction. He knew she would not like the ultimatum, but he took his chance. "No more work on days off, promise." She sighs. After what happened last night she was all up for it. Still shaken up. "Wow, that went easier than I thought," Castle replied. "Yeah well, after last night…" she didn't complete her sentence. "I know," Castle said and tightened his arms even more around her. "Well, since you're here now, we can eat breakfast here, or do you want to go back to bed?" She looked at him, not saying anything. "No I'm good," she says. It doesn't come as a surprise to Castle that she rather wanted to stay put.  
As they both eat their breakfast, Alexis comes downstairs. She knew what had happened, in bits and pieces. Castle didn't told her the part Beckett was tortured, and for now, he wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she asks when she sees Beckett sitting at the counter. "A bit off, but other than that, I'm fine." Alexis smiled and Kate smiled back at her. After Alexis moved back home the ban with Castle's daughter was closer. Kate still thought it was a bit weird. A while ago she felt like an outsider, and she felt weird coming between Castle and Alexis, but after her heart-to-heart talk about getting Alexis home, that faded, slowly. "Are you going back to work?" Almost as well as Castle knows Kate, Alexis knows her a bit too. "I'm taking a day off. A real day off this time," she smiles and sips of her orange juice, slightly worried the phone might interrupt, again. Castle saw the look on Kate's face and changed the subject. "So, you never told me why it didn't work out with Pi." Castle took a look at his daughter. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied and went back upstairs. Castle thought there was more to it but decided to let it be. Alexis would come to him when she was ready. No pushing.  
"I still can't believe she actually came home." Kate smiled, because she knows she is the reason why. If she hadn't talked some sense into Alexis, she probably won't be home and would still be stuck at her apartment she once shared with her now ex-boyfriend Pi. Kate smiles. "What?" Castle is caught off guard. "Nothing, it's just cute when you're worried." She takes another sip of her orange juice and moves on to the pancakes Castle had made for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writers note: For the people who are interested. I wrote a new story changing the storyline a bit, but with Caskett still together. It will take a whole other turn than described! s/10181303/1/Beckett-s-Piano**

Follow me on Twitter: /SleeplessVeins

"Oh what now," Kate sighs as she hears her phone buzz. "Seriously?" Castle says with a worried look on his face. "It's Gates." She turns around to Castle, who looks even more worried, as does Kate. "They do know it's your day off?" Kate looks away. "Well, not exactly. I never called in."  
"Beckett," she answers.  
"It's Gates. I just want to inform you I'm giving you a week off." Beckett smiles and pauses her look at Castle who looks at her. "But sir…"  
"Don't argue with me. Captains orders." She hangs up because she knows Kate will and try to negotiate with her. "She hung up on me," she says while she's walking back to bed. "What did she say? It's not another undercover operation, is it?"  
"No, it's not, she just ordered me to take a week off."  
"She did? When did she become so mellow?"  
Everyone at the precinct knows Gates as 'Iron Gates.' She never bows down and it utterly professional. "Well she did try to talk me out of this undercover operation. But with the leads we had, it sounded as a good idea."  
"A good idea. Beckett they send you in to the belly of the beast while there were no leads. All they had was a video file of Elena, and she turned out to be an assassin. She just played the innocent woman. They should've checked." And Castle was right. There wasn't enough to go on and afterwards this all sounded like a bad idea.  
"Well, the good news is we found you in time. That's all that matters." He crawls out of bed and puts some clothes on. "How about a movie night?" He asked. "Movie night? Castle it's the middle of the day?"  
"So? It never stopped me from watching a movie. Or a marathon for that matter."  
Kate smiles at him. "But I'm not you. I don't know what to do with all this free time. Last time…" she paused. She looks at Castle who looked at her. "Last time it took you three months, yeah I know." He said. Instantly he was put in a bad mood. Not on purpose, but it still hurt him that after 3 months he hadn't heard from her. He was at the precinct 24/7 and she never bothered to pick up the phone. She shows up at his book signing and wanted to talk.  
"I'm sorry," Kate looks at him and walk towards him, with the covers still around her. "No it's okay," he says and puts on his pants. "No it's not, and I can't believe you're still angry about that." She grabs his hand. "I said I was sorry, and I still am." Castle knows he shouldn't worry. She came back and that was the most important thing. "You're right." He smiles and kisses her hand. "So, I'm a master at having free time, so let me teach you how to enjoy it!"  
"I thought we just did?" She smiles.  
"Yes, but I'm talking about that 'movie night' I just mentioned." The air quotes would do the trick.  
"You know what, fine, I was enjoying my day yesterday. Spending the whole day in my pajama." She laughed. It wasn't very often that she did that and for the first time she actually enjoyed her day off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers note: I'm still planning on a monster chapter but I have no idea when I may post it, since I'm not spending much time on my computer right now. So this is hopefully a comfort chapter and I hope I can have the monster chapter done for the next time I put up a chapter! So it might take a little longer then it normally would! Sorry guys! REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY REQUESTED!**

"Finally back at work!" Kate caressed her desk as a token that she missed it. Her week off was great, but she loved her work so much more! It really was a great week to focus on the wedding and narrowing down the list of people to invite. They want a small wedding with the people who mean much to them. "Here you go." Castle gives Kate a cup of coffee. They both take a sip at the same time. "I missed this place," she stated. Rick nodded. "I know you did." He smiles and she smiles back. "Welcome back." Both Esposito and Ryan come walking down to her desk. "Thanks. You have a case?" She is so keen to start! "Indeed we have," Esposito says when he hold up a picture of a young woman. She has a bullet hole in her chest and the blood has been dried up for quite some time now. "This is Emmelie de Forest, 20. She's originally from Denmark but lived her for the past 12 years. She basically grew up here. She learned to speak English as well as Danish." Kate looks up to the murder board where Esposito placed the picture. "Any leads?"  
"Not so far, we notified the family, but they don't know why Emmilie could be a target. She did well in school, popular and never went out to party."  
"So basically she is the perfect daughter." Castle looks up at the picture. "Unlike you," he teases her.  
"I may got something," Ryan is back with some papers he holds in his hands. He pulled up her phone records and noticed she made calls several times a day to the same number. "Several times a day? That doesn't make any sense," Kate states. "No it doesn't, but look at this." Ryan giver her the girls credit card records. "She paid a large amount to this bank number." He points it out for her. "A 20 year old with regular parents pays someone onehundredthousand dollars? How did she get the money?" "I guess that is for us to find out." Castle looks from the murder board to Beckett. "Maybe she did something her parents never knew about. I mean she's 20, gorgeous and she had a lot of money to spend." Kate knows exactly what Castle's point is. "But how are we going to find out? If her parents don't know what she was doing, they certainly don't know why she had so much money in the first place."  
"Good point, but she was popular and what better way to ask her friends? Better yet, the person where this phone number belongs to?" H points at the piece of paper Ryan put up the board. "Do we know who it is?" Kate asks. Ryan nods. "The phone number and the bank account the money had been transferred to is from a guy named Kurt Emerald."  
"Let's go." Kate and Castle drive up to the address Ryan texted Kate. When they pull in front of the house, the gate blocks them from getting any further. Kate presses the button on the intercom. As soon as she hears the click that states someone is answering she says: "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, I'm here for mister Emerald." It's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry mister Emerald is away for business." It's the voice of a woman. "May I ask whom I speaking with?"  
"I'm mister Emeralds wife."  
"Well could you open up the gate?" The woman hesitates but presses the 'open' button anyway. As soon as Kate and Castle meet up with the woman they can see what kind of people they are. High stated, rich and they have awful taste in furniture. "May I ask where this is about?" Mrs. Emerald doesn't invite them both to sit down. She starts the conversation in front of the front door which is still open. Clearly she doesn't want a New York detective in her home. "Do you know this girl?" She pulls up a picture they got from the girls parents. "No who is she?" The woman looks scared but pulls herself together, but Castle noticed. "This is Emmilie de Forest, she's been killed." The woman startles. "Does that shock you?" Castle asks.  
A small pause fills the room with quietness. "Yes, as I stated before, I don't know the girl. So why are you coming here looking for my husband? I'm sure he doesn't know here either."  
"Well miss de Forest transferred a large amount of money into your husbands bank account. She also called him several times a day." Again Mrs. Emerald doesn't say a word. "I have to ask you to leave." She makes a gesture that the both of them have to leave.  
"When you asked her about Emmilie, she claimed not to know the girl, but I think she does," Castle says while they're back in the car. "Yeah, I noticed. I bet she's on the phone with her husband right now to tell us we paid her a visit," Kate continues. A sigh leaves her lips. What seemed to be a simple case could be more interesting than she could ever hope for. A young girl who seemed to be the perfect daughter, the perfect human being, might be up over her head.  
Back at the precinct Lanie calls with new information and the two of them head down to the morgue. "What did you find?" Kate asks.  
"Well, she's killed by a 9mm bullet. But there is no sign of struggle, no DNA under her fingernails and no suspicious evidence."  
"So we have nothing? A dead end?"  
"Not entirely, I did find some seamen."  
"She had sex before she was killed?"  
"Yes, but I didn't find any traces of forced sec so she consented."  
"She might be a hooker." Castle adds to the conversation. "Looks like it," Lanie confirms.  
Kate thought that this case might be interesting after her first day back. But it looks like Emmelie indeed was a hooker and probably knew her killer too. "Thanks Lanie."  
"Something doesn't add up though." Kate looks up to Castle who has his thinking face on. "I know. Mr. and Mrs. Emerald," she says. "Exactly. If Emmilie worked for Kurt than why hide it?"  
"Maybe his wife really has no idea what her husband does for a living. And maybe she knew Emmelie, but not for the work she did, but for something else." Lanie looks at the both of them. "Does it help that Emmelie has been pregnant and probably delivered a healthy baby last year?"  
"She has a kid?" Castle asks. "Yep," Lanie says.  
Back upstairs Beckett goes over this with Ryan and Esposito. "Emmelie had sex right before she died so she probably knew the killer."  
"And she probably delivered a healthy baby last year," Castle adds.  
"A nineteen year old with a baby, but we never found any evidence of a baby when we searched her apartment." Ryan says. "Nor did we find anything else that could help us along with the investigation."  
"What were you up to?" Kate whispers while she looks at the photo on the murder board.


End file.
